Devils Phantom series
by memo123
Summary: An original story from me memo123 . But similar to luminous arc: talking About defeating god. and kinda like angel sanctuary: once angles and demons turning into humans but inside their still angels and demons ready to be re-born again. Aīkō and Méīkō meet again later in the future, but Aīkō meets a human girl named Meî later after he's re-born into a human, and Méīkō meets kei


Chapter one : a distant past

Pouring rain, thunder crashing two opposites collide in the heat of battle. " why don't you just give up! I'm more powerful than you." black wings spread in the thunderous sky a boy wounded and yet has the will power to keep fighting. " *huff huff* you think...I'll give up that easily?!" the wounded boy holding out a jet black feather in his hand, he looks like hell perform a ritual of some sorts, the other opponent starts laughing. "*laughs* you think that spell will help you? This is child's play, the son of the devil vs a god, I should have sent your kind locked up in the depths of hell when I had the chance, okay Aīkō son of the devil kûkaí; show god what your made of?" *breathing heavily* " heh, a god...you say? Your not a god! *speaks in ancient language of a binding spell* in the depths of hell I call upon the power in which I son of kûkaí king of all demoic beings I call for your guidance, in ridence of this fool who calls himself GOD!"

A striking power surges from the sky, down to the demonic prince. "here's a taste of 'godly powers' you big fake!" the power that was summonsed was hurled twords Aīkō's opponent. The supposed god braced itself to deflect the attack, the darkened light hit the supposed 'god', it seemed the spell is working because the 'god' was having trouble deflecting the ancient spell. *groans a bit* " you think you can defeat me?! I AM GOD!" a surging light appears from 'god' the light surged mixing with the powers of Aīkōs spell, Aīkō feels the difference in powers and energies then, the ball of battling light explode and the two fall backwards. Aīkō Stands up in pain *deeply breathing* "is...it over?..." he looks around hoping he'd won; he was wrong. " I've told you again, you can't defeat god, nobody can, I am all powerful!"

Just when Aīkō thought he lost hope, a shining light appears in the heavens, he looks up. "huh? What...what's that light?" coming down from the light came out a beautiful girl with white wings. "an...angle?" says Aīkō. "an angle, I have not summoned thee to help with this weakling." powerfully says 'god'. The angle looked at 'god' then at Aīkō and spoke, " no, you haven't summoned me...for I cme at my own will to aid him. The girl points at the demon prince. Aīkō seemed confused and wondered. -"why, of all people, why would a sugar plum, goody-goody two shoes, of an angle come for my aid? Does this idiot even know I'm the prince of the devils and son of kûkaí?! She must be some fool to defy her fake god like that.-" 'god' looked furious to hear this angle, his follower sprout words of aiding the filth he calls kûkaís devil son Aīkō, the prince of the devils and demons.

"do you defy your ruler angle?" 'god' sternly says. The angle looks up to her god not looking away or frightened. " yes." Aīkō gives off a face at the angle trying to tell her, he doesn't need any help from an angle. 'god 'seemed upset with the angles reply. The angel braced her self for her rulers attack, but god never attacked no, god felt compelled to attack his follower. "you defy your god to help this welp angle?" calmly asks god. The angle nodded and she spread her beautiful white wings and aimed her feathers at the demon prince. " what are you doing angle, I need no help from goody two shoes fools like you." angrily says Aīkō. The angle only smiles warmly to the prince and mouthed off to him; but no words escaped her lips -"we will meet again in the distant future your royal highness of the demon realm."- "what did you say to me angle?!" Aīkō felt angered, then light started to glow around him, he looked up at the angle. "what are you doing to me angle?!" the girl smiles. " someplace safe." god only watched and yet felt compelled to just obliterate his opponent right then and there, but he also wanted to see what his follower was also scheming to do with the welp prince.

The ball of light surrounding the demon prince Aīkō, he can hear the angle chant her own kind of spell. "I call upon heaven, please hear my plea and safe this soul, this is the son of the demon realm I call thee by the powers of heaven, and save him...seal his demonic soul and send him to a distant land where there is peace and harmony in the world." Aīkō felt enlighten for some reason. *welps a noise* "ugh...*grips his heart* filthy angle what have you done to me?!" yells Aīkō. "I'm saving you, and giving you a new life, you will have no memory of you ever being a demons son or being a prince of the hell." *the angle starts to chant once again* " relinquish all hate and anger in this mans soul, free him from his evil desires, I the angle Méīkō princess of heaven request you to grant me, my wish!" *Aīkōs chest began to pulse and a dark mist began to form around the demon prince.* *groaning in pain, clutching chest* "heh, princess Méīkō of angles from heaven; aiding the demon prince Aīkō from hell, ugh...you've got a lot of guts to try to save my savage soul...if I ever come back I'll come more powerful than ever and kill your god and take life and become even more powerful...ugh...till then...I'll see you in another life *smirks* "

The prince of hell closed his eyes and began to go to sleep in a slumber. The angle Méīkō began to tear up, and looked at her god, who seemed smiling that she's locking away the demon prince into something easier to control. " it seems you haven't defiled me Méīkō; god is proud to have you, to silence the evil and make him vulnerable." the angelic princess looked a bit displeased, her god hovering over her out stretched his arm to take the demon princes sleeping body. "NO! You mustn't touch him!" god stopped, and looked at her. " I mustn't touch you say?" the angle Méīkō came in front of her god and started to embrace the demon prince. "what are you doing you fool?" surprisedly says god. "your hands are filthy and vile, my lord...it will break the spell I have put on the demon." trying to hide her lie from her god, her god seemed to buy her lie for now. "I see, very well dispose of this creature; lock him up to where I'll never see him again." *god leaves out of sight, farther than heaven can reach* Méīkō still embracing Aīkō, she started to sing a song. ~" What has been lost, is now found...my golden chariot has come...~" Méīkō started to whisper another chant in Aīkōs ear. "upon my heavenly powers, I ask thee powers of heaven grant me...my wish...seal off my soul, so I can find the demon prince to a distant land and hope my enlightened soul will be at peace with his." before herself falling to a deep sleep, she looked at Aīkō and pressed her lips onto his; and fell to a deep slumber incased in golden light and locked into stone.


End file.
